Serpents
by Shaeme
Summary: Maud, daughter to Royal Navy Commodore Harry Davenport, and navigator on their ship, is captured by Captain Flint, and is forced to work for him. She's capable to set aside her hatred for Flint, when she realises she won't be able to leave him for long. But Nassau challenges them, and that could have the most dramatic consequences, as they are trying to hide some dark secrets.
1. The Banner of Captain Flint

'Are you ready then?' She looked at her brother Edward, trying to hold back a gigantic smile, hiding it behind her hand. She looked around the cabin for a second, and then nodded. As she got up, she stroke her silver gown straight, and she took Edward's arm.

'I do find it a shame that we won't be sharing last names after the night is over.' Edward spoke as he led his sister through the ship, to the captain's quarters. Maud giggled as she gave him a gentle, playful nudge. 'Are you that attached to me, dear brother?'

'Of course I am.' Edward said, not joking in the slightest. 'But you think he's a good man? George?' 'He's my best friend.' he confirmed. 'I hope we'll stay on the Sceptre forever. So I won't ever have to miss you and father.'

'I doubt it, little sister. But I think you and George will do just fine, the pair of you.' Maud smiled again, then they reached the great wooden doors to the captain's quarters. She looked at her dress, and sighed. 'Don't worry.' Edward said, and that was enough to comfort her, and to make her think she was doing the right thing. The doors were opened, and the inside of the room surprised Maud.

She had never seen her father's office like this. Chairs had been dragged inside for the entire crew to attend her wedding. Her father's desk had been emptied and laid over with a white blanket, presumable an old piece of sail. And there stood her father. In his best attire, ready to solemnise his daughter's marriage. George, as opposed to Harry Davenport, was not wearing a wig. He never did. His ginger, curly hair was playfully draped around his head and face, and he looked ever so lovely. Maud found trouble keeping her eyes of him, but looked down shyly when George smiled at her.

Edward led her down the 'isle' (which was really just a gap between the chairs), while the men watched them in silence. There was no music, as the Sceptre unfortunately lacked a good fiddler or two. The only one able to play an instrument was Maud herself, and that instrument was a harpsichord, which they did not keep on the ship.

Edward let his arm slip out of Maud's hand, and walked to the side, allowing George the space to stand next to his wife-to-be, for them to face their captain, and her father.

'Dear men, we have come together on this fine evening, to see this young couple wed. May their marriage last forever. If George Flanning would say his vows first...' George turned to Maud, and she looked him deep in the eyes while he held her hands.

'I, George Flanning, take thee, Maud Davenport, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.'

'If Maud Davenport would say her vows next...' Maud smiled as she spoke her words. 'I, Maud Davenport take thee, George Flanning, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.'

Her father seemed to even take a moment of happiness for himself, as he was about to give his daughter away to a man he could trust with his life. 'I pronounce you... husband and wife,' He turned to George. 'You may kiss the bride.'

And so he did.

The wedding feast was ever so merry. Dusk had already begin to set, but Maud was not sure whether nighttime had truly already arrived. She did not care. She was having too much fun. She sat at a long table with her husband, her father, her brother, and quartermaster Basil. The men were in a good mood, as they were feasting, eating good food, and drinking good rum. Perhaps they did not intendedly feast on Maud's marriage, but they were feasting because of her and it made her feel good. She conversated over many good things, mostly with her brother, who sat left from her, but also George, on her right. Then suddenly, the Sailing Master, a good friend of Maud's father, stood up, raising his cup.

'My good Lords!' he shouted, quite a bit drunk, but it did not matter. He looked around the people. 'Wouldn't we say it is time for the newly wed, to consummate their marriage?' The men agreed by joyfully shouting all sorts of things. Maud felt embarrassed, and could only smile softly while looking at the table before her, somewhat trying to hide her face.

'It is time for the bedding ceremony!' More shouting, as Harry Davenport stood up, and gestured his hand towards the couple. giving his crew permission to carry out their mission. The men fastened to their victims, lifting George up into the air first.

Just as they got ready to put up Maud in their arms, they heard a shouting voice. All the way from the deck, it reached everyone's ears, and they immediately let go of Maud and George, as the laughter and talking stopped.

'Sails!' Maud's eyes immediately averted to her father, who'd already gotten up and walked to upper deck with quickening paces. She didn't know what else to do but follow him: she needed to know what was going on. When reaching deck, she realised it had indeed gotten dark, and the tiniest bit of sunlight still shining over the horizon, lit up a ship, coming straight towards them. Her father had already been handed over a binocular, and he was peering through it.

'Spanish flag.' he immediately stated, and he looked at his daughter standing behind him. She looked confused. 'It can't be.' she whispered.

'What do you mean?!' Harry sounded immensely stressed and demanding. It scared Maud. 'I studied the plans we obtained last week. I studied them just this morning, there's no Spanish man of war supposed to be sailing these waters right now.'

'Pirates?!' A sailor shouted. 'I can't be sure!' Maud immediately stated. 'Where the hell are we even?'

'We lost course!' The boatsman quickened to her, holding a map and a compass. 'What do you mean we lost course?' Maud herself was starting to sound angry at this moment. 'Tricky winds, it was dark I...' She snatched the compass from him without responding, looked at it, and then looked at the ship approaching them.

'They're coming from the north.' she then proclaimed, and then looked up at her father sternly. 'Nassau.' Her father closed his eyes in defeat. 'Pirates.' he whispered. 'What will we do?' 'We must flee.' he answered. 'Father, we cannot. They have a speed of perhaps 11 knots, they are presumably a mere mile away.' Her father sighed. He looked helpless. Maud had never seen him this way. He had always been the bravest man she knew, especially the bravest Commodore. And now he looked helpless. 'What say you then?'

'I say we fight.' she replied fiercely. But at that moment exactly, the sailor all the way up in the crow's nest cried out. 'They're sailing the black! It's the banner of Captain Flint!' And immediately after that, Maud fell off her feet down to the deck, as she was blown over by the impact of a cannon ball, that had launched straight into the ship. She cried out in shock.

'Maud!' Her father had been able to keep upright, as he'd been holding onto the prow. She looked at him, blowing the hair that had escaped from her bun out of her eyes. 'Hide! Larboard! Lock yourself up! Don't let anybody in!' She nodded, and got up, but the next shot was fired from Captain Flint's direction, and she tripped over her dress, right into the arms of her newly wed husband, who'd come up, followed by Edward, to see what was going on, and to follow orders.

'Maud, are you alright?'

'We're being attacked by pirates.' she gasped as he helped her stand upright. George glared into the distance, but the distance between the Sceptre and the black had already been diminished by half a mile.

'That's Flint's banner.' George muttered, and then he looked back at his wife, with the most stern face she'd ever seen on him, grabbing her shoulders.

'Maud. Hide. The powder room has the strongest doors. Do not let them get to you.' She nodded, gave him a last passionate kiss and wanted to run below deck, but her arm was grabbed once again which flung her back. Edward's face was close to hers

'Take the pistol,' He pressed it tightly into her small hands. 'And use it when you need to.' 'But I don't know how to aim!' Maud cried in panic. The harsh but calm face of her brother shushed her.

'It's not meant for aiming.' After a last embrace, she fled downstairs.

Of course it was not for aiming. Her brother knew what these uncivilised pirate men were prepared to do to women. Especially to women they would find on a ship. She would have to end it, before they could do that to her.

She found the powder room quickly, grabbed the key from the hook next to it, went inside, and locked herself up. Out of breath, she sat down on a barrel of gunpowder, the pistol still in her hand. Now all she could do was wait, and listen.

And well enough, soon enough, she could hear the sound of grappling hooks clinging to the Sceptre, and then she almost got swept to the ground again, because of the gentle impact of the clash the two ships made.

Then the screaming started. Tears just bluntly streamed down her face as she realised her companions were being butchered by these animals. It went on for minutes after minutes with no sign of surrender, and then she heard men emerge below deck. Cowardly crewmates hiding about, and below deck gunners were heard being stabbed to death, or having their throats cut. Then Maud suddenly heard the lock to the powder room rattling.

Cold sweat broke out as she clutched onto the pistol in her hand, and aimed it at the door. Before long, she noticed how someone was throwing an axe at the lock, breaking it out within three strikes. A bald man entered. Scars everywhere across his face, a malicious look in his eyes, and a filthy grin when he saw her.

'Well, well, well... Look what have here. You can be nothing less but the captain's daughter by the looks of you.' Maud cocked her pistol's piece, still holding it up to him. 'What do you want from me? You want gold? I'll give it to you.' She tried her very best to sound brave, but he only laughed.

'We got gold, alright. We killed all your men for it. You, though, I think I'll take you for myself before anyone else finds out.' He came at her quickly, and in a moment of shock, she pulled the trigger. The pistol jammed.

The pistol fucking jammed. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and quickly overpowered her, lifting her up and putting her back down on a barrel, as the pistol dropped to the ground. She screamed as he ripped her silken underskirts, and started kissing her neck and the side of her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he started untying his trousers. She had never experienced so much panic before.

He shoved up her dress, exposing her naked legs and hips, and got out his junk. Out of breath, crying, and panicking, while the man was trying to find his way down there, she saw no other way out, than to attack with what she still had left: her teeth.

She bit straight into the man's neck, which immediately made him shout out in pain. She bit down good, harder than she had ever bitten anything before, and it wasn't because of her ferosciousness, but because of the man trying to flinch away, trying to pull away from her, that she ripped out his main artery running through the shoulder. The screaming stopped as the man dropped down, his body in shock. He bled to his death in mere seconds.

Maud was traumatised, and spit out the metallic tasting blood that had gotten squirted into her mouth.

She did not even get a chance to wipe the blood of her face, before she heard footsteps coming her way. She let her skirt drop back to the ground, but the tearing had made one leg exposed, as she grabbed the pistol of the ground, ready to aim it at whoever would come through that door.

This man looked a lot younger and gentler, but was followed by men looking just as malicious as the one she'd just murdered with her bare teeth. Some were dark skinned, looking absolutely terrifying by the warrior paint on their faces.

Maud cocked the pistol's piece again, but as she knew it was jammed, and she was not prepared to murder six pirates with het teeth, she saw no other option but...

'Parley!' she cried out. Another man approached from around the corner, seeming like an authority figure. 'What is all this?' he spoke as he looked at the mess. The young man turned to him.

'A parley. She wants to speak to the captain.' Only just now, the bald man, quite a bit large, saw the woman on board, and he sighed. 'He won't be happy when he hears this.' 'You have to!' Maud desperately pointed the gun at the older man. 'It's in your pirate code. You have to let me speak to your captain.'

'What do you think you're gonna get out of this? Do you know which captain we speak of?' Maud looked him dead in the eyes and nodded, then the bald man scoffed. 'Very well. But I'm warning you. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.'

The young one approached, snatching the pistol out of her hands and then grabbed her arm, dragging her out. She was led and followed onto the deck, where she peered around desorientedly. There was no sign of a captain-like figure, so all her eyes could fall on were the bodies.

Her father laid dead on the deck, having been shot through the skull after being stabbed in the guts. Next to him was George, his throat simply cut to the bone. A few metres out laid Edward, still breathing.

'Edward!' Maud couldn't but start crying hysterically over the death of her father and husband as she pulled loose from the pirate's grasp and kneeled down next to her brother. He was barely alive, but around him laid a dozen pirate bodies, of which Maud knew exactly whose blade they had died from.

'Edward, please. Please don't leave me.' She lay his head in her lap as he drew his last few breaths. He had been stabbed in the chest after someone had had the audacity to gouge out his left eye. But now, he was gone, and she wept as the young pirate retreived her again, pulling her upward. He glanced in another direction.

'Captain!' Her eyes followed his, and she noticed a man turning around as he heard his call.

Captain James Flint. She had heard all about him before in many tales of men who only just survived his wrath but the stories never said what he looked like. Maud had imagined that he'd look like a monster. A scar over his eye, or an eyepatch, a big black beard and jewels hanging around his neck, sharpened teeth and a large had with perhaps a feather on it. That would be a frightening sight... This man, however, the real Captain Flint, looked awfully normal, but to Maud, this normality of a greatly feared pirate was even more frightening than her own picture she had had of him before.

The captain approached. 'We have had some losses.' he first told the young man before putting his eyes on Maud. 'Now what in the bloody hell is this supposed to mean?'

'Quite a large number of losses,' the man corrected. 'She was in the powder room, she exclaimed a parley.' Flint simply looked at her in disgust and disdain.

'I haven't got the fucking time for this, we need to secure this cargo.' he prepared himself to walk off again, but the young man interrupted him.

'What will you have me do with her?' 'Slit her throat, she is of no use.' Before Maud could protest, the young man did.

'She ripped out Singleton's throat with her bare teeth.' Flint slowly turned back around. 'I beg your pardon?' he muttered. This time, Maud was clever enough not to let anyone speak before her anymore.

'Captain Flint,' she spoke sincerely, sounding more brave than the first time she tried to. 'It is in your pirate code to let me speak to you to negotiate my fate.' 'The codes are guidelines, give me one good reason why I should bother talking to you.'

'I am a navigator.' 'We already have a navigator.' 'I have schedules of Spanish gallions.'

'How lovely, but I am of a mind that my navigator will do just fine himself after he's obtained your paperwork, now speak any more words I don't want to hear and I will slit your goddamn throat myself.'

'God damn it! It's doomed.' A man with salty hair and small round glasses looked up to Flint through the loading passage.

'They've burnt all the books.' he said, after which Flint immediately turned to Maud again. He came at her, raised a knife and put it to her throat all while the young man still held her in place.

'You made this happen.' he grunted. Maud actually had trouble not to smile like a madman. She knew, she just knew that her father had ordered some crew-mate boy, too weak to fight, to set his whole office ablaze once he realised that they would not win this fight. All so Maud would have a chance of survival with these savages, because all the information in those books, was implanted in her head.

'Will you talk to me?' she asked. 'What do you know?' 'Everything. Everything that was in those books.' 'What was in them? 'Schedules.' Maud spoke loudly. 'The English navy, the Spanish navy, the French navy, anything. A total worth of over 30 million Spanish pieces of eight.' Captain Flint thought for a second, and then removed his knife from her throat.

'Mr. Dufresne.' The man below deck looked up to his captain again, Maud reckoned this man was his navigator. 'Meet me in my office in five minutes. I trust all cargo will be secured. Billy,' He turned to the young man still restraining her. 'Find some shackles, put them on her, and sit her down in my office.'


	2. Pirate Tea Party

**ONE YEAR LATER**

'They're too close.' the captain said as he put down his binocular. 'Alright,' the quartermaster replied, trying to sound stern but his voice was quivery. 'We're not heavily loaded. The queen will understand if we let this one go. We can't bear to loose the men.'

'Why are they even attacking us? They must notice we've got nothing, we're higher in the water than they are.' the captain sighed desperately.

'It's the banner of Captain Flint. I think you know what they want.' The captain looked at his quartermaster, knowing what he was talking about. 'They cannot have the full schedules, the navy will hang us if we lose them.' The quartermaster nodded, and at that gesture, both him and the captain started rummaging through the logs they at, tearing out the most important page of each of them, and hiding it not on their bodies, but under the floorboards of the captain's quarters. Even if they were to sink the ship, there would be copies of the logs back in England. Only as long as these pirates could not get their hands on them, they were safe.

'Captain!' They were called from the upper deck, and quickened up the stairs. 'We surrender!' the captain shouted at all of his crewmates. They seemed relieved. Thank god. The Walrus was getting closer and closer, now only a few dozen yards removed from them, but close enough to see their assumed quartermaster looking for a sign of surrender.

The captain waved up his hand. 'We surrender!' The Walrus' quartermaster shouted through some commands to the pirate crew, and then the boarding hooks were clawed into the edges of the ship. The clash of the ships lining up was even less gentle. All the captain's crewmates put their hands in the air.

'We surrender.' the captain exclaimed again as the pirates entered the ship. 'I heard you the first time.' their quartermaster replied. The pirate crew boarded the ship, incarcerating every navy crewmember, and putting them down in the lower deck. All of this took at least 10 minutes, as most of the navy were either partially unwilling, or just very slow to react to orders.

Then the pirates sought the ship. Everything of value that was inside of it was taken, and a few men seeming more important and intelligent, started collecting all the logs, all while the navy crew remained detained. The captain watched everything they stole closely, all while being tied to the main mast, trying not to make suspicious eye contact with his quartermaster as the logs were transferred from one ship to another. All he could do was hope. Hope that they would not check the logs until they had already cut themselves loose. Seeing as they didn't fire holes into their ship, didn't do any damage and didn't kill anybody, the captain had good hopes that these pirates were going to let them go after they'd taken everything they wanted from them. All he could do was hope he'd get away before they'd check the logs.

He had not seen much of this infamous Captain Flint yet, only quick glances he had caught of the man walking across the deck, but he had not spoken to him yet. Perhaps he hoped not to get to speak to him ever; Captain Flint did not seem to take a very great interest in him.

There he was again, in the captain's view. He was looking around at his crew, making sure all orders were placed correctly and that they would be carried out correctly, but he seemed to be done with that quickly. He caught eye contact with his quartermaster, got a confirming, settling nod, and then moved back to the Walrus again, entering his own quarters.

The captain looked at his crew again. Even though they were unharmed, they looked frightened to death by these pirates, and the captain would simply not blame them. Captain Flint wasn't called _infamous_ without a reason, of course. And he came back out after mere minutes, and he did not look happy. The navy captain swallowed, wondering what had angered the pirate, and hoping it would not have fatal consequences on him or his crew. Captain Flint looked around, and then noticed the captain, tied to the mast. He patiently walked over to him. He did not bother for private talk; he kept a few yards of distance and spoke to the captain loudly.

'Captain. You are invited inside my cabin, there is someone who wishes to speak to you.' That confused the captain madly. Someone who wanted to speak to him? 'Untie him.' Flint commanded to his crew, and so they did.

'Bring your quartermaster. And your navigator, if you please.' Flint added. It was strange; he somehow came across as a charming man inviting some people in for a meeting. This behaviour should, but did not ease the navy captain at all. None the less, he signalled his two companions, allowing them to have their shackles taken off and to walk to upper deck. Captain Flint led them aboard the Walrus, and immediately pointed them to the doors to his office, which he opened for them, allowing them inside before him.

The captain took little time to adjust his eyes to the little light coming in, but only when he and his companions had entered whole, he noticed the person in question, sitting at the captain's desk, and he could not believe his eyes. This sight, it… It brought him in a state of almost believing he was home, back in London. Either that or he was dreaming.

At the desk sat a young woman, in full dressed courtesy attire. She wore a light grey dress, appearing almost cream, completely laced up, skirts draped gallantly across the chair she was sitting on. Before her on the table stood a teapot and several cups. Once she noticed their arrival, she looked up, exposing her porcelain face behind her curled hair, neatly but exuberantly tucked into a seemingly complicated up-do. She smiled at them.

'Gentlemen.' her voice was soft, gentle, though slightly deep and not at all naïve. 'Please. Take a seat.' She gestured towards the three chairs in front of the desk. Slowly but steadily, they sat down, but still heavily suspiciously, although finding struggle to be afraid of this courteous lady.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' she asked, while pouring a cup for herself, but she corrected herself before tending to them. 'Oh, please excuse me. I'm sure you'll like a proper drink, isn't it the time?' she turned to Captain Flint at the last part, but he didn't respond and merely stood still in front of the closed door behind him. She did not care for his actual response either way. The lady got out a bottle of wine, and three fancy glasses, pouring them full.

'Please, drink.' The gesture she made towards the glasses, bluntly disabled them to refuse to drink. They all took small sips, but did enjoy the wine. It was clear that the pirates had probably stolen it from the Spanish navy. The Spanish were well known for their excellent wines.

'I am certain that you must be terribly confused. You probably expected to be butchered before one could utter a pardon by these _awful_ pirates.' She put an excessive amount of emphasis on the word awful, not minding the slight look she got from Captain Flint.

'Supposedly you wish to be back in London right at this moment. With your wives and children. Again, you must be terribly confused, but I ask you not to be. It is all quite clear. We are of enough capability to figure out this…' she seemed to seek the right words. 'Misunderstanding.' she finished, giving out a soft laugh afterwards.

'You see,' she leaned in across the desk a little bit. 'My name is Maud Davenport. I am Captain Flint's navigator.' She gave a look and a nod at her captain, making the men look back at him for a second. He didn't express anything. Only sternness. 'Now I am quite certain that you, captain,' she turned to the navy captain completely. 'Know very well why Captain Flint came to board your ship.' She took a sip of her tea. 'You had some logs that we needed. Some interesting ships and prizes. Although, I'm afraid there's something not quite right with them.' She took one of the books on the shelf behind her, one of the logs they'd taken, and flipped it open, right where the crucial page was missing. The captain swallowed, while Maud remained quiet this time, now preserving a stern look, instead of a kind one.

'Surely we can resolve this…' the quartermaster then spoke nervously, slightly raising up his hands in defence. 'I'm sure we can. Because I must warn you, if I do not come to possess these pages, I _will_ have you dead.' For a moment, the captain was quiet, but then he scoffed.

'I don't think you will, my lady.' 'I already did, sir.' That confused him, but it all cleared out immediately once Maud looked at their glasses of wine. 'Why do you think I stuck with tea instead of wine?' And he was already starting to feel sick.

'Now listen very carefully. I have a bottle of antidote right within my grasp. If you do not give me those pages, you will die a very painful death, you can be sure of that.'

'Please! I've got no part in this, I don't know where they hid the pages!' the navy navigator cried out desperately. 'Well, captain. Would you help out your loyal navigator? Surely he does not want to die.' She smiled at him. 'Now, as we already know it's nowhere on you or your crew, you will take my captain aboard your ship and show him exactly where you hid the pages. And if I were you, I'd be quick about it.' She widened her eyes.

'You wouldn't want to be late. Tick, tock.' And off they went, calmly followed by Captain Flint. The two navigators remained, one of them fearing for his life.

'Would you like a cup of tea this time?' Maud asked, as the held up the teapot. The young, almost boy-like navigator looked at her, at the brink of crying about his own death, and madly confused, but again, felt like he could not refuse a lady's offer. He nodded stressfully. 'I was sure you'd like a drink while waiting. Then again, I'm sure this won't be your last drink ever. Somehow I've found that it's quite difficult to deceive such a malicious face as Captain Flint's. They'll return shortly. Just you wait.'

And shortly indeed, within two separate sips of tea, they returned. The doors opened violently, and they were thrown inside by Captain Flint and another man that the navigator did not recognise. Flint carried the pages in his right hand, and held them up to Maud.

'Wise men.' he said. Maud got up and received the papers, after which she walked to her shelf of logs and started matching pages to books. The three intoxicated men looked at her desperately, two of them already sweating from the effects of the poison.

'Billy, would you be so kind to allow these men a few drops of antidote.' she looked at the man next to Flint, and he nodded. The men reached the saving liquid soon enough, and their illnesses turned, while Maud didn't bother but look up from her logs.

'It's complete.' she turned to Flint after matching every last page. 'Very well. Back to your ship.'

The men were utmost willingly led back to their navy ship, and were cut loose after the pirates ensured that they would not be coming after them. They had sabotaged the cannons, and the steering wheel alike. Back on open waters, Flint took the opportunity to speak to his men.

'Gentlemen. I know that this was not what you had expected. I know we haven't had a golden prize in weeks, but I assure you that what we acquired today will serve us good in finding our next target. See, what we acquired today were logs, many logs. And one of those logs, is of a ship that holds a far more valuable prize than you could ever imagine.'

A random crewmate spoke before he could continue.

'Will it be gold this time?' 'Yeah!' the crew chanted.

'I'm afraid it won't. In fact, it will be another log. A log that will lead us to a certain ship that holds a prize you would never dare to imagine. Five million Spanish pieces of eight, and that ship is called l'Urca de Lima.'

There was some chatter amongst the men, but in the end they didn't seem too dissatisfied.

'But first; we shall sail for Nassau.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there! First actual chapter! I would love to get some reviews and hear what you think of it (:


	3. A Bribe for Control

'Where will you be taking me first?' Maud was sitting next to Captain Flint in a longboat, heading to Nassau's shores. Flint had been very quiet ever since that little speech he gave to his men a day ago, before they arrived in Nassau.

'Nowhere. I'm simply giving the men some rest before we set out to find the ship that holds the log.' Maud looked down at her hands in her lap for a second.

'So what about Mr Price?' she asked. All Flint could do was sigh. 'If you allow him to enter those beaches, to lure your men into conversations in the deepest corners of the tavern with the pleasure of a few drops, what do you think will happen? He'll get the votes he needs to depose you.'

'That happened before. The man's name was Singleton.' He looked her in the eyes, as he hadn't done for long.

'The first time I saw you, you already had the blood of one of my enemies on your hands, or, on your mouth, quite literally. I believe I can trust you to find a way to help me out while I settle some business in the main land.'

'He tried to rape and murder me and that's the only reason for why I did what I did. Don't get me wrong, I, as much as you, have the greatest interest for you to keep your captaincy but you mustn't overestimate me.'

'You'll find a way.'

'Will I? Or will Mr Gates?' The tiniest grin appeared on Flint's face. 'Go with him to see Miss Guthrie. Watch and learn.' Maud gave a small and sophisticated nod, after which Flint already lent her his hand to help her up from the longboat bench, and after he'd gotten out, he lent her an arm around the waist to get out of the boat, while she lifted up her skirts in the process.

'When will you be back?' Maud asked, before Flint could get away to a horse without saying anything. 'Tomorrow.' The look she gave him, made him know that she wasn't stupid enough not to think. Even though she did not know who Mrs Barlow was, and didn't know her name, she knew of her existence well before Flint ever told her about Miranda. Her cleverness was what aided him in pursuing certain ships, but at times like these, he'd wish she hadn't been just _this_ clever.

'Alright.' Maud replied softly, Flint gave her a nod and walked out before her to the nearest horse stable. He was off on a horse he found quickly, while Maud turned to face the sea, waiting for the next longboat to come around that carried Mr Gates. He arrived shortly, already realising why Maud had stayed put, while Captain Flint had already left.

'So he's finally found the courage to let you go free, has he?' There was a small grin on his face.

'I don't suppose so,' Maud replied. 'You are to watch over me and take me to Miss Guthrie.'

'I'd already hoped so. I need someone to support me or I might swoon by the sight of her face when I ask her for the money to bribe some voters.' A soft smile appeared on Maud's face, and then Mr Gates gave her a soft pat on the shoulder, to order her to follow him to Miss Guthrie's tavern. She followed him to there, and all the way in as he approached Mr Scott.

'I need a moment with your boss.' Mr Gates said. Maud remained quiet, knowing that she should probably let Mr Gates do all the talking. She had only been here a couple of times before, and only been in Miss Guthrie's office twice.

'Not a good time.' Scott replied, and exactly at that moment, Maud could hear glass shatter as Miss Guthrie's doors opened. 'Get the fuck out.' Followed by Miss Guthrie, a man walked out trying to go unnoticed, but Eleanor had more to say to it.

'If you want to run at first sight of trouble, be my guest but don't expect me to fucking help you.' Once the man had exited the building, Guthrie turned to everyone inside the brothel.

'And that goes for all of you! If you want to hunt, my door is open. But if the mere whiff of the navy is too much for you, then God bless and get the fuck out.' She turned around to enter her office again, but was interrupted by a man's voice in the crowd.

'Fuck yourself, cunt.' Slowly, Eleanor turned back around, as the crowd let out some 'ooh's.

'Did you just tell me to go fuck myself?' Maud had no idea where this was going, but was starting to get nervous of the tenseness in the room, because everyone remained quiet as Eleanor approached the man's table.

'Mr Scott, who is this man?' 'Mr Sanderson,' Scott replied. 'He's with Captain Burges of the Trinity.'

'How much was their last haul?' 'Nearly a thousand in profit, best tally in months.' Eleanor looked at Mr Sanderson, and then grabbed his cup from him, which she filled with more rum. 'Well… Mr Sanderson, pleased to be in your company. Do you know why?' She put the bottle down again, and then looked at him intensely.

'Because you're an earner. Shall I tell you what happens when I stand near an earner?' The man seemed ever so curious. 'My pussy gets wet.' Maud just sighed at that. 'In which case, I will go fuck myself.' she finished, dipping her hands in his newly filled cup. Everybody laughed and cheered for her as she, again, attempted to enter her office, but was this time interrupted by Mr Gates.

'Mistress Guthrie.' She turned around, but grinned slightly. 'Now what the fuck do you want?'

'I'm having some trouble keeping the men off Captain Flint, I was hoping you could help me.' Eleanor's eyes found Maud. 'So why are you with him?' she asked, not at all trying to sound hostile. 'I believe Captain Flint was hoping I could convince you to help him out. Something about five million Spanish pieces of eight.' At least this convinced Eleanor to let them into her office. Having Mr Scott close the door behind the four of them, she opened the windows on the opposite side of the room.

'I wish you'd get control of your men. They're coming here spouting off that they've seen his Majesty's navy out there, and I've got three crews pulling orders because they haven't got enough balls to get back in the water.'

'I'll make sure that I keep that in mind ma'am but right now the Scarborough is the least of our concern.' Mr Gates went to sit down himself, and offered Maud a chair as well, which she took gladly. 'We have an agitator.' Eleanor looked confused. 'What the fuck does that mean?' 'A challenger for captaincy of the Walrus. I expect him to call a vote soon. I'll expect him to be close.' Eleanor sighed a little.

'Flint has got morale problems, what do you want me to do about it?' 'I need money. To show up support.' Mr Scott seemed confused by that. 'You want a loan?'

'Flint has made you more money than any other captain here.' 'Not lately, he hasn't.'

'Yeah, well that will change. But mark my words, without that money the most valuable captain on the island will be out of a job tomorrow. Think of it as an investment in the future.'

'You steal cargo at the end of a slaughter. We sell that cargo to markets that would never have you. When you are strong you are a necessary equal, when you are not strong you are likely soon to be dead. But what you are not _ever_ … is a sound investment.' Mr Scott pleaded.

Eleanor seemed to think, but then finally decided to add Maud, who'd been listening quietly all along, to the conversation.

'Five million Spanish pieces of eight?' she asked. 'L'Urca de Lima.' Maud replied. 'We've obtained a log on our last hunt that will lead us to a ship that holds the log of this Spanish treasure galleon. If we get to it, and take it… that will be more money than all that Captain Flint has delivered you in the past combined. Me, Mr Gates and Captain Flint are the only ones who know about the log, because if the beach catches a word of this, everyone will soon be out to hunt for that log, which would diminish our chance in obtaining it. Mr Price, the agitator, does not know about the log. If Captain Flint is casted off his position, the prize will be lost and returned to Spain.' she explained after that.

Eleanor seemed to understand immediately. 'How much would you need?' she asked, turning back to Mr Gates. He shrugged. 'A thousand pieces of eight? Give or take…' Eleanor thought about that again, clearly having a few second thoughts, but then reached for her feather and dipped it in ink, after which she noted the expense, and handed the paper over to Mr Gates.

'Take this to Vergil. He'll see that you get what you need.' 'Thank you ma'am.' Mr Gates replied, to which Eleanor gave a confiding nod, while Mr Gates got up, followed by Maud.

'Thank you, Miss Guthrie.' she said, lifting up her skirts as she followed Mr Gates out the door.

'So what do we do now?' Maud asked once the door had closed back behind them. Mr Gates turned around to face her, a small smile appearing on his face.

' _I_ will go out, see my men and bribe them into voting for a captain that hasn't had the money to pay them in quite some months. I would guess you're hungry and thirsty and would like to have a walk on the island.' She was silent for a second.

'Would you let me?' she then asked quietly, but Mr Gates could only laugh at that. 'It pains me that you think I don't trust you not to catch the next ship to London, even if there were one in this pirate bay, which there isn't. I know where your loyalty lies. It might not be with me or the crew but it is with Flint.' She looked down at the ground but smiled softly as well.

'Now, off with you. Go find yourself some fruit to put your teeth in, and be back at the tavern at dusk.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there! I rushed a little bit to write this chapter, as I am going on a vacation to Croatia and Bosnia tomorrow early in the morning ('hey ho and up he rises'). I hope you liked it none the less, and I would love to hear what you think of it, so please leave a review and until next time!


End file.
